Simple Enough
by Smellyalata
Summary: Bella isn't entirely sure how she feels about her best friend, Edward, but she's determined to find out how he feels at all costs. Will her younger sister get in her way? AH


**Chapter Uno**: So There's This Guy…

It's a hot summer's day, really rare for the likes of Forks, Washington where everything's soaked in rainwater. I'm at the local park, sitting on a bench all by my lonesome self staring up at the sun, really wishing I had a nice cool glass of lemonade or something. The sky is as blue as the ocean (which makes sense since the sky reflects the ocean and all that) with no cloud in sight.

Holy crap it was hot. I sigh and shift my legs in a more comfortable position, running my hand over my very sweaty forehead.

_What I wouldn't give for some ice cream right now._

I close my eyes and lean back on the bench, stretching my arms and legs out. Bright red is all I see until it's dimmed by a tall shadow. I pop an eye open and almost collapse into a puddle of goo.

It's _him_.

I swear my mouth started salivating and I made sure both my eyes were open so I could look at this beautiful piece of eye candy for as long as possible. I straighten up and smile shyly at him.

He is so handsome! He is extremely tall, probably the tallest guy at my school. His hair is always tousled into a perfect bronze mess. His build is lean but he definitely has some muscle, especially since he's in baseball. My favorite part about him is his eyes. Right now they are staring down at me in the most adorable way. They shine a bright emerald color which means he is relaxed and happy. He is God's greatest creation. He's also my best friend.

I smile up at him and glance down to what he's wearing. Khaki shorts, a dark blue polo and some guy flip flops. _Mmmm…_

Then I saw what he's carrying. Two ice cream cones; one vanilla and the other strawberry.

"Is that for me?" I asked innocently.

He smiles wickedly, "No, I bought them both just for me, sorry."

I sigh. His voice is so quiet and sensual. I love it. _Wait a second…_

"What?"

He laughs and sits down, handing me my vanilla cone.

"Yeah that's what I thought, Cullen."

I lick my lips as I stare at the cone. It's soft serve and curled perfectly at the top looking as delicious as ever. The suspense kills me so I quickly took a bite out of the ice cream and hum with satisfaction.

I glance over at Edward and do a double take.

"Holy shit! How'd you finish it so fast?" _How does he stay so skinny and perfect?_

"I have skills," He replies waggling his eyebrows at me. I shove him a little and go back to enjoying my ice cream. I'm almost done with the top and am about to take a bite out of the cone when he clears his throat.

I look up at him and gulp. He's closer then I thought he would be and our noses are almost touching. He is never like this, usually a little shy and reserved.

"You have a little ice cream on your chin," He whispers softly. I reach up, about to wipe it away when he murmurs,

"I'll get it."

I gasp as he leans in closer and slowly kisses my chin. I feel his tongue peak out to lick the vanilla and almost faint. _Oh lord, I'm gonna die…_

He leans back a little and I stare into his eyes which are a bit darker then before. He glances down at my lips then back up to my eyes. I swear I'm vibrating with excitement. He licks his lips and leans in closer and closer…

"Bella!"

_So close…_

"BELLA WAKE UP!"

Edward starts to disappear and I groan in protest. _Noo…_

My blankets rip off of my body and I groan in semi-pain as my younger sister, Bree pounces on me.

"Are you awake yet?" She yells in my ear. I scream at her to get off me but then she starts talking about how her hair isn't cooperating this morning and how she doesn't want to look like a troll on her first day of high school.

"Please just stop talking! I'll get up I swear!" I groan.

"Okay," she giggles. I push her off me and rubb my eyes so they could get used to the light. I hear a loud thump and a resounding 'ow' which makes me smile a bit. _Little terd deserves it for waking me up at-_I glance at the clock,_-six in the goddamn morning!_

"What the hell, Bree!"

"What?" she stands up and brushes her butt off, giving me an innocent look.

"Why am I up at six in the morning?"

"Well, I figured it'd take a while to do my hair but I'd probably mess up so I made sure I could wake you up as late as possible so you wouldn't be all grumpy and mean but you still turned out that way anyways…" There is no way I can deal with this without some caffeine.

"Go make me some tea and I'll do your hair."

"Yes sir!" She salutes me and leaves the room. I grumble at her perky attitude, wishing she could be more like me so I wouldn't have to deal with her every morning. _Who the heck wakes up so early?_ _And is happy about it?_

Sometimes she amazes me, although she does remind me of someone that did the exact same thing to me in middle school. Mary Alice Brandon. The bane of my existence. Okay not really but still. My best friend, besides Edward, always tormented me in middle school. She would dress me up in god-awful outfits and then expect me to go out in public with said outfits. Before high school started, I set her straight and told her I could dress my self just fine without her and her miniskirts and heels. She huffed and puffed and gave me her infamous pouty face but I stayed strong…barely.

Alice is beautiful just like her brother and she's also very short. She's only five feet tall but I guess I shouldn't be saying anything since I'm only four inches taller then her. She used to have long bronze hair but chopped it all off last year and dyed it black. It fits her personality perfectly and she loves how it doesn't get in the way. She's been trying to get me to do a drastic change to my appearance too, but I'm quite happy with my hair. Especially since Edward loves my hair.

I sigh and get out of bed ,grab some under things, and head to the bathroom for a hot shower.

Edward is my best friend. We've known each other since we were in diapers and we're very close. He's always been there for me and I love him for it. I think that I've always loved him but lately I've been having dreams and scenarios in my head where we're more than friends. It makes my heart flutter and my stomach feel all heavy and fuzzy inside but what should I do about it? I can't just tell him! I have to make sure that he somewhat likes me back but I'm not sure how…and not to mention that my little sister has a massive crush on him. That could get ugly.

I rinse my hair with my favorite strawberry conditioner and squirt strawberry body wash on my wash cloth.

I just need some signs that he likes me; I'm sure everything else will fall into place if I know that he feels the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

** I'm a new writer on here and have decided to write a little something of my very own, since I always come on here to read all the amazing stories. This story should be very short though and I hope this first chapter reels you in a little! I hope to hear (or see) some reviews about it! By the way, I do not own twilight or any characters! That all belongs to SM. Hope you enjoyed,**

**C.**


End file.
